Final Memories
by MetalshadowN64
Summary: Link - Hero of Time is approaching his final days after a long life and he is reflecting on that life while wondering of the future that will come after his death. Meanwhile in the future the Hero of Twilight is plagued with memories that are not his own and decides to look into his family legacy. This is both the Beginning and The End. T for safety.


Author's Note: First off to those who are new to my stuff: make sure to have played at least OoT and Majora's Mask, and to have read my other Zelda stories in this order: "Give a Reason", "I Reach Out a Hand", and "A Final Tale" before reading this since this is the last entry in this little series.

Well here we go; the last entry in my Zelda fan-fic series… I should warn that you need to pay attention towards my "Hyrulian Calendar" for this particular story since it'll be going back and forth between the Hero of Time's era to Twilight Princess Link's era on occasion. Honestly it's kinda similar to Assassin's Creed: Revelations like this. Also that I intend to keep this story kinda short-ish like "Give A Reason" and "I Reach Out a Hand" were. So keep these in mind and please enjoy!

Chapter 1: One Hundred Years

452 A.H. (Hero of Time era) (Link's age: 64)

Link stood before the freshly dug grave, staring down at the mahogany coffin within. He tried listening to the eulogy being conducted by the priest, but he just couldn't seem to pay attention; he was just looking down at the grave – _her _grave. Link forced back tears that had begun to swell in his eyes when he felt a feminine hand touch his shoulder, he instinctively looked at the owner of the hand which was his—no; _their_ daughter Marin. Her blue eyes were red from crying. She had said nothing to him but he knew that she was telling him 'Father, it's okay to cry'. He honestly wanted to just burst into tears and wail to the grave – he wanted to do that _so_ bad, but… he just couldn't. It was probably his pride, or maybe his not wanting to show weakness which of course was all second nature to him… whatever it was; he just couldn't. He looked at Raldo whom had an arm around Aryll and a hand on the shoulder of their daughter whose eyes were fixed on the coffin and couldn't waver away from it. Even Zelda Senior was there too of course; since she was Aryll's mother which meant that she was Link's sister-in-law now…

_How long has it been since Raldo and Aryll got married? A little over 20 years ago? _Link asked himself. It didn't seem like all that long ago when they moved to Hyrule so Link could fight Slone, or when Raldo and Aryll's little crush on each other blossomed into full-on love, then marriage and the news that they were expecting their child which was a girl they named 'Zelda' after Aryll's mother. Then there was Marin who was making a name of herself all over Hyrule with her singing, but after so many years she changed focus to her research into the supposedly magical springs that had been discovered through-out Hyrule. Unlike Raldo who found the perfect girl almost right off it took much longer for Marin to find that perfect guy for herself… but she too found true love eventually after they founded a small farming village in the woods near Lost Woods that Marin christened 'Ordon' after a spirit that supposedly resided in the spring there.

So much has happened to Link since that fateful day when the Great Deku Tree summoned him to begin his very first adventure when he was only 10 years old… Now, the very force of time that he once manipulated at his will was catching up on him; his steps became slower, his breath was harder and raspier; it seemed like the simplest of tasks required so much effort now… he was always tired now…

His old eyes looked back down to the coffin; he was already feeling like the best part of him was sinking into that grave…

_Romani… perhaps fate is dictating that we won't be away from each other for very long… _he thought to himself as a small smile of content passed over his aged face.

…..

472 A.H. (2 Years after Twilight Princess) (Link's age: 19)

Link's eyes snapped open, as he shot up into a sitting position in his bed, his head rushing with confusion from what he had experienced in his dream. He sat there for a few moments trying to make sense from his dream but the memory was fading too fast to recall anything substantial. He took a deep breath as he threw the covers off and climbed down the ladder and into his small make-shift kitchen, and towards the small bucket of water where he splashed some of the stagnant water on his face and then dried with the small towel he had on hand. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and examined his facial features.

"Well… at least I'm not an old man." He commented as he wiped a hand across the small beard that had begun to form on his chin. _But… what was that about? _He wondered as he stared deep into the mirror, half expecting an answer from his reflection as it gave him the same concerned look. "I've been having these dreams for weeks now… what do they mean, dammit!" he swore as he punched the wall just next to the mirror.

Link was never known to remember his dreams, but lately with the recent string of dreams he always wakes up with the same sense of confusion, however half the time he remembers only small little details; namely things that out-right seemed odd to him like places and faces he's never seen before, but they always had this same sense of… familiarity; like he _should_ know what these places are and who the people were, but every time the faces and their names seem to be at their peak of clarity they disappear into a fog and he ends up more confused than before.

Link sighed in frustration from the constant mysterious dreams and looked outside via the window and saw it was a few hours before dawn. He yawned loudly and returned to bed; he'd figure things out later.

_Author's Note: Well I decided I might as well just post the first chapter (or rather 2 since the last part was originally chapter 2). I have decided I will only post this one chapter only till I have finished writing the remainder of the story and looked over it myself. I wish to make this story a good (if not perfect) ending to my little fan-fiction series. Even if this series wasn't to your greatest liking (or you loved it), whether from lack of action, my constant inserting of my morals and views, maybe even my random-ish plot holes, whatever it may be; I hope to make the ending something you'll remember. Keep that in mind as you wait for the rest to come!_


End file.
